Chat services on the Internet provide for real time communication between two users via a computer, wireless device, or any other text based communication apparatus. Once a chat has been initiated, either user may enter text by typing on an interface, and the entered text will appear upon the other user's display. Most networks and online services offer some type of chat feature. One type of chat application, ICQ, comprises an easy-to-use online instant messaging program. ICQ is used as a mostly PC-based conferencing tool by individuals to chat, e-mail, perform file transfers, play computer games and many other applications. ICQ enables a user to create a list of friends, family, and business associates who also have ICQ on their computer or mobile communications device. ICQ uses this list to find other friends for a user and notifies the user when people on their list have signed on to the Internet.
Another example of a chat application comprises Internet relay chat (IRC). IRC has become more popular as more individuals become connected to the Internet because it enables people connected anywhere on the Internet to join in live discussions. Also, unlike older chat systems, IRC is not limited to just two participants. An IRC client on a user computer or mobile communications device sends and receives messages to an IRC server located on the Internet. The IRC server is responsible for making sure that all messages are broadcast to everyone participating in the discussion.
Another type of chat application includes instant messaging enabling a user to create a private chat room with another individual. The instant messaging system normally alerts a user whenever somebody on their private list is on-line. Their application may create a chat session with that particular individual. There is presently no standard for instant messaging so both parties must be utilizing the same instant messaging system.
The development of the wireless application protocol (WAP) has enabled users to obtain access to the Internet in a mobile fashion via mobile telephones, pagers, portable computers and many other types of mobile computing devices. Also, the ability to position individuals accessing the Internet via mobile devices has also greatly increased. While in some circumstances a user may desire for individuals to localize their position, there are many circumstances in which a user may not want, for example, a chat application service provider, to be able to position the user and provide the user with unwanted information and/or advertising based upon the user's current position. Many users desire a degree of privacy with respect to their positioning and would like to keep this information from the chat service provider.